


Sigh No More

by abvj



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Post-Episode: s06e18 Lauren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abvj/pseuds/abvj
Summary: This is how they say goodbye.





	Sigh No More

**Author's Note:**

> For archiving purposes. Originally written for the prompt _goodbye_ at the Criminal Minds Kink Meme in 2012. All mistakes are mine. These characters, however, are not.

It’s JJ who kisses Emily first, her fingers tentative on the subtle curve of her jaw, her fingertips warm against Emily’s cold skin. It’s JJ who initiates the contact, who bridges that seemingly insurmountable gap, but it’s Emily who leans into it. Who opens her mouth wide and whole to the other woman, who uses her small hands to fist into JJ’s sweater, pulling her closer until she can feel JJ’s heartbeat against her own ribcage.

It is Emily who lets herself have this moment, who allows herself to become completely wrapped up in JJ’s embrace, to close her eyes and make a memory to carry with her. The hotel is too warm and Emily’s face is flushed when she pulls back, when her eyes slide open slowly to peer at JJ. There is a moment, a short span of time when they look at each other through heavy eyelids and discrete glances. The distance between them is palpable, so thick she can taste it on the tip of her tongue, and all Emily can think about as she alternates her line of sight between the floor and the lovely curve of JJ’s mouth is that this very well may be the last time they ever see each other.

Emily is nothing but practical, nothing but keen on maintaining self-preservation, so she shakes her head and takes a step backwards.

“You should probably go,” she tells JJ. Her voice is thin, her will fraying at the ends.

Naturally, JJ doesn’t listen. She has always been more stubborn than anyone ever gave her credit for, a fighter only when it counts. JJ closes the distance between them once more, her fingers tangling fiercely in Emily’s hair as she kisses her so hard Emily can feel it all the way down to her toes.

They used to do this with a certain amount of frequency and therefore the progression is natural. Every movement is done from muscle memory, every touch familiar and comforting. JJ settles between Emily’s legs with ease, her weight a beautiful burden to carry as Emily settles back against the mattress. They kiss each other as if it’s the last time they’ll ever get to do so, and Emily supposes there is an alarming amount of truth to that. Kisses JJ harder, more fiercely as a result, her arms drawing her closer, moving until their bodies press into a solitary, languid line. There is a moan – her’s, JJ’s, it doesn’t matter so much because it gets lost between them, lingers amongst the familiar sound of soft sighs and gentle caresses.

Always in perpetual motion, JJ travels _down, down, down_ , drags Emily’s panties with her, pushes her skirt up around her thighs. They don’t have much time. Her breath is too harsh at first, an invasion of warmth against all the right places and Emily squirms and fights on reflex. Her legs act on their own accord though, and spread easily to adjust to the width of JJ’s shoulders. At the first touch of JJ’s tongue between her legs, at the feel of pressure starting to build and mount in the back of her spine, Emily’s eyes fall closed, her lips parting around the sound of JJ’s name. The two syllables drop between them, twisting around her soft sigh, and Emily’s fingers fist into the soft sheets in an effort to anchor herself.

It doesn’t take long for Emily to reach her breaking point, for her to toe that beautiful line between consciousness and blinding numbness because JJ always knows exactly how to push and pull in just the right spot and at just the right moment. With precision JJ’s thumb rubs her clit, just once, just a tiny flick back and forth. Through the haze, through the spark that ignites between her toes and spreads to the base of her skull, warming everything in-between, consuming her wholly, Emily barely makes out JJ’s soft _you’re so beautiful_ just as she reaches her breaking point. There’s that familiar sigh of release, the beautiful arching of her back. After, when her eyes slide open and her mouth forms a quiet _thank you_ , all JJ does is smile, the corners stretching her face too wide to be natural.

Once upon a time this was how they said _I love you_. They used their actions, the gentle caresses of their fingers and the softness of their mouths to convey all the things they didn’t know how to say to each other.

Today it’s how they say _goodbye_.


End file.
